


类似温柔

by shandenabian



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shandenabian/pseuds/shandenabian
Summary: 类似温柔曼联皇马尤文俱乐部拟4p其实我对俱乐部拟没有太多×欲，不过大嘎好像都挺感兴趣的。





	类似温柔

类似温柔

 

Cristiano和Real第一次性交是在伯纳乌球场的更衣室。

他从球场上走下来，浑身被汗湿透，只想冲进淋浴间洗个澡。他在浴室里冲洗自己，浑身疲累，浑然不觉其他队友是何时消失的。等他反应过来，Real在门外呼喊他的名字。

“Cris，”他平静地说，“不要穿衣服，走出来。”

如果命运选择的是刚从里斯本竞技走入梦剧场的那个男孩，他一定会不知所措惊惶地愣在原地。

如果命运选择的是多年后背离伯纳乌远走意大利的男人，他一定会毫不犹豫地走出来，神情冷淡而技巧娴熟。

但这个时候的Cristiano只是反复地犹豫和斟酌，最终缓慢地走出浴室。水流滴答地流在地板上，他注视着Real，表情有些局促的性感。

真是好时候。

Real的手指穿过他的头发，引导着这个新来的前途无量的大明星跪在自己面前为他口交。他掐着Cris的下巴，轻轻地来回挺动腰肢。

Cris的睫毛哆嗦着，他没有闭眼，而是愣怔地盯着Real的脸。

“这就是梦想成真。”他想，“事情不会差到极点，但也不会尽如人意。”

Real突然地停下动作，示意Cristiano站起来，他瞟了一眼Cris安静的性器，轻轻抚摸着他被精水润泽的嘴唇，给了他一个例行公事的吻。

Cristiano想到他还是梦剧场的王子时第一次见到Real。他上来握住他的手，亲切地吻他的面颊，他的手指温情款款地勾过他的脉搏之所在。既热烈又压抑，他几乎是在一瞬间就想起了他曾经对Real的憧憬。激情像一团火灼烧着他的灵魂，他在黑夜中独自行走，突然被人强硬地压上墙壁撕咬唇瓣，他呼吸发软，因为他知道这是谁。

Real为他扩张。

Real坐在长椅上，他站在他面前，Real的手指按弄着他的会阴和臀肉，然后缓慢地深入那个穴口。Cris仰起头无声喘息。

他知道Real在等他双腿发软地跪坐在他的大腿上寻找支点——Real只会给他一个支点，最灼热和最坚硬的。

他的睫毛被汗水和泪濡湿。

他恨这种仿佛置身事外的性爱方式。

这时候他想象，如果爱抚他的是Manchester呢？

这让他突然浑身滚烫。

Cristiano并没有和Manchester有过长时间的什么肉体关系。实际上，他一直以来都觉得Manchester是他的长辈——很奇怪，Real就不会给他这种感觉——他待Cristiano那么温和和正派，可是这一切都在他离开他前的最后一年改变了。

Cristiano是如此地不舍，他被强留下来但依然开心，他吻Manchester的下巴渴求一个温柔的回礼:就像Manchester常做的那样。

但这次他没有。

Manchester扯着他的头发和他疯狂地接吻，他掠夺着Cris的呼吸和颤抖的呻吟与拒绝。他的手指顺着他的腰窝向下滑到那个高热的入口。他咬着Cristiano的下唇，把自己的阴茎送进Cris还远没有准备好的身体，让他像个被破处的雏妓一样崩溃地哭出声来。

“你总是这么爱哭，”他说，“我把你宠坏了是不是，我的小婊子？”

他粗鲁地奸淫他，把他压倒在床上，双腿拉开到最大，一下一下地肏他，或是把他的身体折起，享受他每一次都被撞上敏感点时既痛苦又愉快的浪叫。

Cristiano在高潮的时候几乎是半昏迷的。当时Manchester已经在他身上发泄过两轮，这让他的腿根全是指痕，而Manchester在最后把他的脸压在枕头里，给了他一个介乎窒息性和干性高潮之间的天堂体验。

Manchester从他身上下来的时候评价:“你就是天生喜欢别人粗暴地对待你——所以折磨和羞辱你才是一种温柔。”

Cristiano终于跪向Real的阴茎，Real顺理成章地享用他的身体。他被Real从下往上顶出几声缠绵的呻吟，就在这时，Manchester不灭的幻影仍然让他坠入淫亵的梦境。

Cristiano想象如果是Manchester，如果Manchester看到他的孩子是如何在另一个男人身上起起伏伏，他会怎样得大发雷霆或是沉默不语。他会直接离开还是……加入其中？

Real就着插入的姿势把他按到在长椅上，这让他的阳具在Cristiano的体内微微一转，Cris爆出了一句葡萄牙语的上帝啊，随后闭上双眼。

Manchester不会这么冷静地把玩他，他会粗暴地卡住他的腰，肏到他失去理智地承认自己身体的淫浪，说着Manchester要他说的每一句话。

Real英俊的脸在他的上方，Cris感到自己的身体被干得异常兴奋，他的每一寸敏感点，从胸到穴，都被细致地玩弄过了，现在既柔软又潮湿。他兴奋地快疯了，虽然……Cristiano并不清楚这是因为肏他的人是他一直想要的Real，还是因为在他的幻想中Manchester已经给了他难以承载的凌辱和惩罚。

Real当然是内射，Cris捂着脸失去理智地喊着，前端抽动着射精。他被人灌了一肚子精液，罪魁祸首只是站起来拉上裤链，亲亲他的额头让他自己去清理。

Cris失神的、赤身裸体地躺在长椅上，等待高潮的余韵散去，等待Manchester的幻影在他心中云消雨散。他告诉自己：“如果他要我来，那么Real一定是需要我的。”

这就是全部。

而Cristiano和Real最终还是别离了。在他和Juventus上床的时候成为了一个不错的谈资。

他平躺在床上游刃有余地指挥着作风老派的绅士把他的双手捆绑在身后——老天，Cris在床上真的不喜欢这种古板，做爱只做一次，而且永远是传教士体位——如果他们要在意大利这浪漫的地方并肩而行，Cristiano发自内心地希望他能洞察和学会些他的私人癖好。

他被蒙上眼睛，捆住手脚。Juventus戴着一副黑色皮手套，像爱抚一件货物一样玩弄他，Cris额头抵着床单，喘息声透着一点冷丝丝的性欲。

Juventus像他要求的那样俯下身子贴着他的耳朵辱骂他，用一些甜蜜却肮脏的俚语。这会让Cristiano兴奋得更快。

“来吧……”他声音发软，“操，搞我，我是你的。”

Juventus的阴茎一插到底，他的肉穴早就在漫长的前戏和那些精心策划的虐待中迫不及待，他绵长地祈求着这份粗暴的疼爱，他回过头在茫然中狂热地和Juventus接吻。

Cristiano又开始幻想了，他总是控制不住自己。

他幻想Real的舌头和Manchester的有力的手——他们给他带来过多少热血沸腾的夜晚和畅快淋漓的性高潮啊！Cristiano在Juventus的进入下一次次被逼上高潮的边缘，而他在幻想中接受着多人性爱，被轮流使用直到他得到一切失去一切。

Cristiano享受这些吻，这些粗暴的性爱，它们暗藏着如此多激烈的情绪，以至于深情如海，比温柔更近似温柔。Juventus在亲吻之间柔声询问“你是真心吗？”

Cris在恍惚之间分不清问他的是谁，梦剧场的Manchester，伯纳乌的Real，还是安联的Juventus？他已经懒得去想。他恍恍惚惚地露出一个完全成熟的笑容：

“人能有多少真心，”他说，“又有多少真心能不被辜负？我知道你需要我就可以了，这已经——非常类似温柔。”

他们在深夜里高潮。

 

END


End file.
